Nakama?
by Cijuu
Summary: Ketika kau menyakiti seorang teman, tak ada hukuman yang lebih pantas kecuali kehilangannya.
1. Chapter 1

Fic pertama .-.

kagak tau mau bilang apa.

Happy reading aja dah~

* * *

"A-ano, Len, a-aku menyukaimu. Ma-maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh?!"

_?!_

* * *

"Kyaaa! Benarkah kau pacaran dengan Len-sama, Miku?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut putih.

"Iya, aku juga tak mengira kalau Len juga menyukaiku." Jawab seorang gadis berambut twintail-Miku.

"Kyaa kau beruntung sekali Miku." Kali ini seorang gadis berambut hijau muda.

"Ah iya Gumi, aku memang sangat beruntung." Jawab Miku tersipu seraya memegang kedua pipi-nya.

"Cih, kalian berisik sekali." Seru seorang gadis berambut kuning seraya berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah novel yang lebih cocok dijadikan bantal.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena Len-sama ternyata menyukai Miku dan bukan kau." Sahut Gumi seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah Gumi, jangan begitu. Gimana pun Rin adalah temanku dari SMP, sama seperti Len."

_Cih, dasar gadis bodoh!_

* * *

"Jadi benarkah gosip itu? Benarkah kalau si ketua OSIS-sama ini akhirnya pacaran dengan si Ratu Sekolah?"

"Ah Rin. Kau selalu saja mengejutkanku. Apa yang kau lakukan diatap ini?"

"Akan kujawab setelah kau menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku. Tapi itu pun tergantung dengan jawabanmu."

"Pe-pertanyaan pertamamu?"

" Jadi benarkah gosip itu? Benarkah kalau si ketua OSIS-sama ini akhirnya pacaran dengan si Ratu Sekolah?" Ulang gadis yang berhiaskan pita kelinci di kepalanya.

"Ah begitulah Rin. Maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu." Jawab Len seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kalau begitu selamat." Rin pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Hei Rin, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kan sudah kubilang semua tergantung jawabanmu. Dan karena kau menjawab begitu, aku ingin menghilang dari tempat ini. Selamat tinggal Len." Ujar Rin seraya menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Entah mengapa bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu di depannya, saat itu pula Len merasakan firasat buruk. Firasat yang sama saat Kaa-san pergi dan tak pernah kembali.

* * *

"Kaa-san jangan pergi, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri malam ini." Rengek seorang bocah seraya menarik-narik _dress_ Kaa-sannya.

"Len sayang, Kaa-san harus pergi. Kalau malam ini Kaa-san juga tak pergi, Kaa-san akan kehilangan pekerjaan ini. Lagipula, Nee-chan mu sudah akan berada dirumah sebelum kau bangun besok pagi. Nah, jangan nakal ya." Seru sang Kaa-san seraya mengelus kepala sang bocah.

"Uhuhu... Kaa-san.." Bocah itu pun mulai menangis.

"Hei jangan menangis. Aduh Kaa-san terlambat, Kaa-san harus pergi sekarang. Nah, selamat tinggal Len"

_Selamat tinggal Len... Selamat tinggal Len... Selamat tinggal..._

"Aaaahh! Sial, mimpi itu lagi. Okaa-san, kenapa kau harus pergi malam itu..." Tanpa sadar air mata Len pun mulai mengalir tanpa bisa di hentikan.

* * *

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki

_Si-siapa itu? Apakah Lenka-nee? __Tapi, bukankah dia baru saja tertidur? _

Krieet..

Pintu dihadapan Len tiba-tiba terbuka.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

aneh kah? gaje kah? minta reviewnya dong ._.


	2. Chapter 2

**Makasih reviewnya, Cijuu terharu ternyata pada suka :') /plak**

**Akhirnya Chapter 2 update, selamat menikmati(?)**

* * *

**Ketika kau menyakiti seorang teman, tak ada hukuman yang lebih pantas kecuali kehilangannya.**

* * *

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki

_Si-siapa itu? Apakah Lenka-nee? __Tapi, bukankah dia baru saja tertidur? _

Krieet..

Pintu dihadapan Len tiba-tiba terbuka

* * *

Len yang pada dasarnya penakut langsung membeku melihat pintu di depannya terbuka. Tampak di depannya seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang sedang memeluk boneka.

"Astaga, Lenka-nee, kukira siapa. Kau membuatku hampir mati ketakutan tau. Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau baru saja tertidur?"

"Len, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil 'Lenka-nee' seraya mengusap air mata yang turun perlahan-lahan.

"E-eh? Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Len, aku mimpi itu lagi. Aku rindu Kaa-san.. Mengapa dia harus pergi menyusul Tou-san secepat ini?" Lenka pun mulai terisak-isak di pintu kamar Len.

"Ah, sinilah Lenka-nee. Aku juga barusan mimpi Kaa-san." Ujar Len seraya bergeser ke pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Len, kurasa aku tak sanggup lagi begini. Aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san." Lenka makin terisak-isak saat Len mulai menyelimutinya.

"Jangan begitu Lenka-nee, apa kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri? Percayalah, aku juga hampir tak sanggup lagi. Aku bertahan hanya demi Nee-chan" _dan gadis itu._ Tambah Len dalam hati.

"Ah kau benar Len, kita harus bertahan. Lagi pula kita sedikit lebih beruntung dibandingkan gadis itu. Kita memiliki satu sama lain, sedangkan gadis itu tak memiliki siapapun."

"Yah, kau benar Nee-chan, kita sangat beruntung.."

* * *

"Tadaimaa.. Eh? Kaa-san, Rin sudah pulang. Kaa-san, Tou-san, dimana kalian? Kaa-san, Tou-sa...

Kyaaaaa! Kaa-san, bangun Kaa-san! Tou-san, bangun.. Kalian kenapa? Kaa-san! Tou-san!"

"Kahime-san. Kahime-san. Kahime-san! Apa kamu tidak mendengarkan saya?" Bentak seseorang.

"Ah! Go-gomenne Kiyoteru-sensei.."

"Kamu ini, bukannya memperhatikan malah bengong. Sekarang juga kamu berdiri di luar kelas!" Rin pun berjalan diiringi tatapan sinis seorang temannya.

"Sial! Kukira semua sudah hilang, kenapa juga harus teringat saat pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei. Ah, sial!" Rin ngedumel sendiri seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya (author : kesannya kok kaya cowo ya /plak)

"Eh, Rin? Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Hatsune-senpai?"

"Hah kau ini, kan sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Mikuo. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aaa, etto.. Aku dihukum Kiyoteru-sensei karena bengong saat pelajarannya."

"Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja. Mau ikut ke kantin?"

"Eh? Tapi kan aku sedang dihukum."

"Ayolah, nanti kau kembali lagi sebelum bel." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Rin, Mikuo langsung menariknya ke kantin.

_Kurang ajar kau Kahime Rin, setelah ini kau takkan selamat!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

**Wuhuuuu akhirnya Cijuu selesai UAS *hulahuladance* /nak**

**Hng.. Cijuu balasin review dulu aja deh, walaupun yang ngereview cuma satu /hiks**

* * *

**Yami no Ryou : **

**Eh, mau tau? itu...RA-HA-SI-A~ XD /matidigeplak**

**Ntar bakal di kasih tau kok.**

**Eh terlalu pendek ya? Abis bingung sih. Yang ini rada panjang kok .-.**

* * *

**Ketika kau menyakiti seorang teman, tak ada hukuman yang lebih pantas kecuali kehilangannya.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 update~**

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Kaa-san." Seru seorang gadis.

"Ohayou Kaa-san." Tiru seorang bocah.

"Hei, ohayou Lens."

"Ah Kaa-san, sudah ku bilang jangan panggil kami Lens, namaku kan Lenka."

"Tapi lebih mudah begitu sayang. Ah iya, Kaa-san dengar rumah diseberang jalan sudah berpenghuni, nanti sore kita kesana ya."

"Ha'i Kaa-san."

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Hng?" Pintu terbuka dan tampak seorang gadis kecil.

"Ah maaf mengganggu, kami dengar ada tetangga baru, jadi kami ingin mengantarkan salam." Jelas Lily

"Silahkan masuk." Gadis kecil itu membuka pintunya lebar dan membiarkan mereka bertiga masuk.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kagamine Lily, ini Kagamine Len dan ini Kagamine Lenka. Mereka adalah anak-anakku."

"Aku Kahime Rin."

"Hai Kahime-san. Sepertinya kau sebaya dengan Len. Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Lenka

"Delapan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tuhkan benar. Aku tujuh tahun diatas kalian." Sementara Lenka asik bercerita Rin hanya diam dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ah iya, dimana orang tuamu Kahime-san?" Ucap Lily tiba-tiba. Namun Rin hanya menggeleng.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Apa mereka sedang keluar? Bahaya sekali membiarkan anak sekecil kamu dirumah sendirian."

"Bukan. Mereka sudah mati. Dan panggil saja aku Rin." Jawab Rin.

"Wah, sama seperti Tou-san. Benarkan Nee-san? Kaa-san?"

"E-eh? Lalu, apa kamu sendiri disini?"Tanya Lenka penasaran.

"Aku tinggal dengan Baa-san. Dia pasti sedang belanja."

"Hei Kahime-san, dimana kau akan sekolah?" Tanya Lily berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hng, entahlah. Tapi sepetinya Baa-san bilang aku akan sekolah disekitar sini. Kalau tidak salah namanya Voma.. Vosa.."

"Vocaloid School?" Potong Len cepat.

"Ah iya. Dan tolong panggil saja aku Rin"

"Baiklah baiklah. Itu sekolahku dan Nee-san. Semoga nanti kita sekelas ya, Rin."

"Hmm.."

* * *

"Tadaima.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan dari arah pintu.

"Okaeri, Baa-san."

" Rin, sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Lola. Wah wah ada tamu"

"Hai, kami hanya ingin menyampaikan salam pada tetangga baru. Kami tinggal di seberang jalan."

"Ah, Kagamine-san ya? Aku lihat papan nama kalian saat pulang tadi. Maaf ya, harusnya kami menyampaikan salam duluan."

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kalian pasti sedang sibuk karena baru pindah. Ah ya, kami permisi dulu ya Kahime-san, sudah sore."

"Ah baiklah."

* * *

"Benarkah Kahime-san tewas terbunuh?"

"Ya, kami rasa ini perampokan karena banyak barang berharga yang hilang. Entah keajaiban apa yang membuat gadis kecil itu bisa selamat." Tunjuk seorang opsir polisi pada Rin yang sedang memandangi makam Lola.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Gakupo."

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Lily."

"Ne, Rin, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal dengan siapa?" Tanya Len. Namun Rin hanya diam dan tetap menatap makam Lola, sampai seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Mulai sekarang Rin akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kagamine. Anggaplah dia sebagai keluarga, Lens."

"Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san?"

"Kagamine-san?"

"Hei, berhentilah memanggilku Kagamine-san. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Kaa-san, mengerti?"

"A-arigatou, Ka..Kaa-san." Air mata Rin yang sedari tadi terhenti di kelopak matanya pun mulai membasahi pipinya. Seiring dengan hujan yang mulai turun dan membasahi pemakaman.

.

.

.

.

.bersambung

* * *

review please /puppyeyes


End file.
